1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutters with angled edges for a waste disposal unit, and more specifically to a waste disposal apparatus with cutters having angled edges.
2. The Background Art
Waste disposal units disposed under sinks have become commonplace. The waste disposal unit cuts or shreds waste, such as table scraps, so that the waste may pass through pipes of a house plumbing system without clogging the pipes. The disposal units provide the convenience of simply washing waste directly into the sink without having to first wipe the waste into a trash receptacle or having to later clear the waste from a drain in the sink. Disposal units are typically mounted under the sink between the drain in the bottom of the sink and the pipes of the plumbing system and typically have cutters disposed in the units and coupled to electric motors to cut the waste as it passes through the units. A plurality of cutters are typically associated together in a stack with stationary and rotating cutters in an alternating configuration. The cutters typically have radiating arms with openings formed therebetween, or have openings formed in plates, for waste to pass through. The cutters typically have intermeshing teeth formed on the arms, or on the plates about the openings. As the waste passes through the openings in the cutters, the arms and the teeth thereon shred or cut the waste.
Despite the conveniences provided by these waste disposal units, there are several disadvantages, one of which is the configuration or shape of the cutters or teeth. The cutters or teeth often meet with blunt or straight edges or faces. Because of the blade configuration, waste is more likely to become lodged in between cutters and jam the unit. In addition, the unit requires a large motor to develop sufficient torque to cut the waste with the blunt configuration of the cutters. Thus, the units may be inefficient because they require an oversized motor.
Another disadvantage is the need for electrical wiring to operate the motor. Because of this, the devices are difficult to install and pose a danger of coupling an electric source to the water and plumbing system. Another disadvantage is the low starting torque of the electric motors. Waste initially disposed in the unit may stall the motor. Thus, the motor may burn out or pose a danger of injury as a user reaches into the unit to remove the clogged waste.
One attempt in the art to overcome the foregoing disadvantages of electric motors is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,178, issued Oct. 24, 1972, to Verley, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,229, issued Apr. 4, 1978, to Boosman, which disclose water powered waste disposal units. The units have a housing defining an annular chamber around the unit. A reciprocating drive piston is slidingly disposed in the chamber and is coupled to a pivoting cutter in the housing. A valve alternately directs pressurized water into the annular chamber on opposite sides of the drive piston to drive the piston, and thus the cutter, in a reciprocal rotating motion.
Despite advantages presented by the above-described water powered waste disposal units, they still suffer from the disadvantage of cutters with blunt configurations.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a cutter apparatus for use with waste disposal units capable of effectively cutting waste. It would also be advantageous to develop such a cutter apparatus for use with water powered waste disposal units. It would also be advantageous to develop a disposal apparatus with cutters capable of effectively and efficiently cutting waste.